User talk:Dosgamer000
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Rita page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 08:40, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:45, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Hi, Dosgamer000. I am the not english fandom user who contributed to this wikia mainly in august. I see you are doing a great job as an administer, congratulations! I noticed you also repaired the cracker's attack, nice work! This wiki now is much better than just few months ago! Since contents look to be almost completed, with no holes, i would make some suggestions: i think it would be an improvement giving more videos in the homepage. I'm thinking particulary about the Galerians (PS1) Opening Trailer (2.10 minutes), Galerians: Ash - Opening (1:51 minutes), and specially Galerians trailer (1:38 minutes). I think the last is particulary evocative and awesome, i couldn't forget this even after many years. You can find easly all of them on youtube. This is just a suggestion: if there are Copyright problems, or you don't agree with it, don't do it. Again thank you for having correct all my grammatical errors, even though it looks you're not alone anymore! Bye The not english fandom user Hello, FANDOM user Hey there, I got your message today. First off, I would like to thank you again for your contributions to the Galerians Wiki. I greatly appreciate your efforts and taking the time out of your day to make this wiki better. I have returned the wiki's appearence to the same black/blue background and I have also made slight adjustments to the front page (changed the video as the previous link was broken.) The front page has a random video feature but unforunately it doesn't randomize and it must be changed manually. I will add those videos to the wiki and I will change the random video to one of those you mentioned. There should be no problem in doing that. Lastly, I have been thinking about making articles for the Galerians soundtracks (both video games and the movie) and also articles for all the books (the two novels, strategy guides, and offical art book) in the near future. We currently have 90 pages and I would at least like to get that number to around 100. If you would like to be the first one here to start up articles for those things, you are welcomed to do it. If you feel an article should exist for something that isn't already here, I encourage you to write one up for it. However, it will be easier for me to communicate with you if you made a FANDOM account but that isn't nessecary if you don't want to. Thanks again for your support to both the Galerians Wiki and the Galerians community in general. My regards, Dosgamer000 (talk) 18:34, October 12, 2017 (UTC)